Vessels exist for portable transport of cosmetic or medicinal products. Typically, existing vessels consist of a base and a lid that, when assembled together, open and close to access a product stored in a pan. Most existing vessels employ a clamshell design in which the lid folds away from the base to open and the lid folds onto the base to close. The existing vessels also usually contain a mirror on the bottom of the lid to aid in applying the product when the vessel is open. When the existing vessels are closed, the mirror is housed inside the vessel. However, the existing vessels have limited functionality due to the mirror only being available while in an open state, and because folding the lid onto or away from the base may be cumbersome and difficult for some users. In addition, the clamshell design might also be weaker and more susceptible to breakage.